


The Omen Verse: A Broken Prayer

by orphan_account



Series: The Omen Verse [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Filled Prompt, Glee - Freeform, Glee prompt, M/M, Priest!Blaine, Religious Conflict, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For those few brief minutes, the two men breathed as one. Giving and taking everything they had to offer with little to no care for the comings and goings of the world around them. In those few moments, Blaine knew. He knew he had failed. He knew he had just lost the ultimate battle. He would pay, pay dearly, for finally giving into the sin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hey, everyone! Quick little thing, then I promise to leave you be. Just want to give a shout out to the lovely crissclovis (Tumblr) for looking over this beast for me! Love ya, doll! I owe you a million!
> 
>  

“Father Anderson,” Burt Hummel booms with a grin as he reaches out his rough, calloused hand for a shake, “wonderful service today, Father. Please do forgive us for missing last week's. Our son had just recently gotten home from college and we took some family time.”

Waving off the mechanics forgiveness, Blaine mirrors the man and shakes the offered hand. “No worries, Burt.” Making a quick side glance to the youngest of the three, whom was standing off to the side, “you made it today, and that’s all that really matters. God forgives the ones who seek it.”

“Amen.” Burt lets out with a nod of his head.

A beat passes in awkward silence.

“Oh, forgive my rudeness,” Burt turns as he grabs his son’s shoulders, directing him to his side, “you remember my youngest? Kurt? I believe you two went to Dalton together.

With a firm nod, “I was three years ahead, but yes.” Blaine answers while trying to make little to no direct eye contact with the younger man. “Good to see you again, Mr. Hummel. I’m hoping this morning was good to you?”

Letting out a soft chuckle that wrapped itself around Blaine’s heart like a warm blanket, Kurt responds, “Father… and yes. I found today’s services to be,” raking his eyes up and down Blaine’s body with rapid fire, enjoying the bobbing of the ball centered in the man’s clean shaven neck, “very intriguing.”

“Burt? Honey? Come over here for a minute. Mrs. Sanders has a question she needs to ask you about her gear shift.”

Rolling his eyes, Burt excuses himself. “Duty Calls.” Sticking out his hands again to shake Blaine’s, “nice speaking with you Father. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You as well.”

“S-“

“College, huh?” Blaine awkwardly gets out fidgeting with the sleeve of his black shirt. “Congratulations.”

Smirking at the Priest’s obvious signs of discomfort and nerves, Kurt helps him out. “Five years now. One more and I’ll be done.”

Whistling low, “New York I’m assuming?”

Turning his body to fully face Father Anderson, Kurt crosses his arms in amusement. “So you do remember...” Taking a shallow step forward, crowding Blaine’s space, “makes me wonder what else you may or may not remember.”

“Mr. Hummel.” Blaine warns with a low tone, moving his body around Kurt, in an attempt to make his leave. “Not now, not ever. Erase it, and move on.”

“Oh, but as I recall, it was you Father, who was looking in on me.”

“What I did in my youth holds no grasp on my present. I can assure you that.” Blaine huffs, sharply turning around to stride to his office.  
Eyes planted firmly on the fading man’s backside, Kurt whispers, “we’ll see.”

Snoring deeply on the surface of the oak wood desk, Blaine is spooked from his sleep by the sound of his cell phone going off, alerting him of his missed appointment. Lifting his head up from where it rested over his folded arms, Blaine squints at the overly bright screen.,“Crap.” He mutters to himself. Stretching back with his arms outreached over his head, the priest rises from his worn down chair. Shaking his hips from side to side, trying to circulate blood flow, he reaches out to his left and grabs the brown leather bag that was left hanging on it’s hook. Turning out the office lights, Blaine walks through the doorway and locks it behind him.

“Hey, you.”

“Mr Hummel!” Blaine yelps in surprise, dropping his shoulder bag and keys to the marble floor.

Laughing as he rounds the alter table, Kurt addresses him, “so we’re still playing that game?” Picking up pamphlets and placing them back down again. “You’re cute, Blaine.”

“What-what are you still doing here? We ended hours ago.” The priest questions while trying his best to hide his thoughts, flicking the dimmer low in order to trigger the security lights, obviously using that short moment of distance to breathe.

“You know why I’m here.”

Setting his face into a stern glare, “No!” pacing towards Kurt with determination and brewing fear. Taking his finger and poking the center of the brunet’s chest. “No. I said no. We are not doing this. Nothing happened!”

Grabbing Blaine’s arm and spinning him around so his back is firmly compacted against his chest, Kurt whispers softly so the father would have to strain to hear, “Oh, but it did.”

“Let go of me!” Blaine snaps out, a bit outraged.

Pulling him even closer, Kurt kisses the side of Blaine’s slightly gelled curls, “You snuck into that room and you saw me.”

Breaking free from the arms surrounding him, Blaine pleads. “It was an accident. I- I didn’t mean to.I didn’t know anyone was in there.”

Eying Blaine, like a lioness eyes her prey, “But you stayed.” Walking forward, provoking the holy man to take a back step, “You stayed and watched as I pleasured myself with that rigid length.”

Trembling with frustration, “Don’t…”

“You moaned as I repeatedly forced it in and out of my eager body.”

“PLEASE!” Blaine screams as he clutches his hair, subconsciously backing himself up even more.

Not stopping his push, Kurt continues forward, “You stood there and listened as I chanted your holy name into the pitch black night.”

“I didn’t…”

“You came as I came. My name echoing off your lips like a soft whisper in the breeze.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you want me just as bad as I want you. Admit it, Blaine. Confess to your transgressions.”

“We- I can’t do this, Kurt.”

“Ooo. So it’s Kurt now, huh. What? No Mr. Hummel? I like that… Means I’m winning.” Kurt jokes as he slowly backs Blaine the last few inches into the front row of the empty Church, causing the back of the shorter man’s knees to hit the edge and shudder.

“Stop.” Blaine begs with little to no force behind the cry. “I’m begging you.”

Pushing the priest down the rest of the way onto the dull, worn out wood, Kurt straddles him. His hips pressing down with a rotating swing. “Just give in, Father. Give in to the temptation.” Encouraged by the desperate moans below him, he picks up the pace of his grind-adding enough pressure that could possibly, if he wanted it to, leave bruises.

“Ku-“

Smirking in victory, “You feel that? Feel that energy?” leaning his head down to whisper into the holy man’s ear. “Let it consume you, Blaine. Feed that want.” Reaching between the two bodies, lowering his hand to caress Blaine’s ever growing warmth,” I can feel your desperation, baby. Why won’t you take what’s rightfully yours?”

“I can’t,” Blaine weakly pleas, his resolve fast breaking. “I want to. Oh god, how I want to, but I can’t. It’s not right. What we are doing isn’t right.” Contradicting his words, the priest places both of his hands on the other man’s hips, squeezing them as he thrusts up to follow Kurt’s rhythm.

“Funny,” Pulling his head back up to look directly into the captive’s eyes, “Your mouth says one thing, yet your dick says another…” Rubbing his hand up to the top of the Blaine’s zipper, grasping tightly as he tugs the tiny metal clasp down. “I find that very telling.”

“O’ loving and kind, God, have mercy,” Blaine begins to pray into the thick air, never halting his thrusts, getting more and more worked up as each second passes. “Have pity upon me and take away the awful stain of my transgressions.”

“Oh, wash me,” Kurt recites back as he snakes his hand into the newly developed opening of Blaine’s black slacks, smirking at the lack of underwear within, firmly wrapping his slender fingers around the treasure inside. “Cleanse me from my guilt…” Picking up a steady stroke. “… let me be pure again.”

The only sound that can be heard throughout the building, is the rapid breathing of the two men. Heavy puffs, desperately seeking release. One in perseverance, and the other in restraint.

Losing his internal battle with the devil, Blaine succumbs to his suppressed needs. Taking his left hand and joining Kurt’s moving one. In unison, they both let out the soulful prayer, “For I admit my shameful deed-it haunts me day and night.”

Yanking the man above him closer, latching on to kiss the neck in need of grounding, Blaine leaves small, quick bites along Kurt’s alabaster skin as he finishes his forgiveness. “It is against you and you alone I sinned and did this terrible thing. You saw it all, and your sentence against me is just.” Licking below Kurt’s ear, as he whispers the last line. “Create me in new.”

Shaking his head away from Blaine’s abuse, Kurt turns his neck and catches the other man’s mouth in a rough compress.

With tears trailing down his cheeks, Blaine pries Kurt’s lips apart with his tongue. Dominating the passionate embrace, taking everything and leaving nothing. Releasing all those years of pent up forbidden desire. Finally giving into the sin. For those few brief minutes, the two men breathed as one. Giving and taking it all with little to no care for the comings and goings of the world around them. In those few moments, Blaine knew. He knew he had failed. He knew he had just lost the ultimate battle. He would pay, pay dearly. With that fleeting thought, passing through his mind like a train racing down a track, he broke.

“Off!” Blaine demands with a boom of aggression. “Get. Off. NOW!”

Flying from the shorter man’s lap, stumbling as he tries to find his footing “But I thou-“

Interrupting his question with a deep roaring laugh, “You thought? You fucking thought?” Unbuckling his belt while taking a few steps forward as Kurt takes more back. “Oh, I’ll show you what you thought.”

With eyes as dark as the deepest oceans, Kurt grins with challenge. “Do it then.”

Without breaking eye contact, Blaine removes the leather lock from around his waist, dropping it onto the cold stone floor. Pausing as he takes in the frustration building up forming on Kurt’s face, groaning at the sight, Blaine pulls his length out of it’s tight confinement. Slowly stroking it upward as he lets out a growl like gruff. “Come here.”

Snapping away the rest of his shirt buttons one by one, the taller of the two struts forward, swaying his hips With each step, teasing the man of faith with his smoldering stare. “Knees?” He asks with a bite of his bottom lip, “How do you want me, Blaine?” With a shrug of his shoulders, Kurt lets his button up fall to the floor. “How do you need me?”

Never pausing his stroke, “Like a worrisome mother deep in prayer.”

Without a second thought, Kurt drops to his knees with a loud thud. Entranced by the Father's hand movements, he kneels there in wait for the permission to touch.

“Look at you,” Releasing his dick with a soft whimper, Blaine takes the previously occupied hand and runs his fingers through Kurt’s downy brown strands. “You finally got it, and you don’t even know what do with it” Balling his fingers into a loose fist as he tugs the kneeling man’s head back so his eyes are set on his, “Perfect.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me worship you.”

Letting go of Kurt’s head, Blaine takes his thumb and trails it down the side of the pale man’s face, “Since you asked so nicely,” Stopping at the center of the lips, prompting Kurt to suck the tip of the digit, “and I’m feeling rather generous at the moment,” Retracing his fingers and angling Kurt’s head into position, “I guess I could appease you.” Using his other hand, Blaine takes his dick and rubs the leaking head over the smooth flesh of Kurt’s lips. Teasing to go in, but never doing so. “Such a good slut.”

Keeping his head still, Kurt raises his angelic eyes up as he sticks out his tongue to play with Blaine’s slit, moaning at the bitter tang.

“Fuck, you want it?”

“Yes, Father. “ Kurt begs as he opens his mouth wide in need of the pulsing flesh presented before him. “Please.”

“Then fucking take it!” No longer able to hold back anymore, Blaine pushes forward,burying his cock half way deep into Kurt’s velvet mouth, not caring if his thrusts are too rough, only knowing his wants and needs.

Firmly taking his tongue, Kurt presses it against the underside of the priest's cock. Moving it along with each forceful thrust. Letting the overflow of pre-cum and saliva ease its passage.

“Kurt. So good.” Pushing deeper into the warmth, Blaine moans. “So fucking good.”

Pulling his hands up to grab Blaine’s cock for purchase, Kurt grunts when they get smacked away.

“No touching. You’ll take what I give you.” Blaine moans.

Coughing under the pressure, Kurt smacks his thigh with his palm. Signaling that he needs air.

Pulling out, Blaine gives a sharp command. “Breathe,” Grabbing his cock, he smacks it against Kurt’s flushed cheek, “Thank you for signaling.” Switching to the other cheek and giving it the same treatment. “You ready to go again?”

“I’ve been ready for years” Kurt swiftly replies between breaths. A smirk forming on his slender face.

Taking that as a ‘yes’, Blaine shoves his cock back into Kurt’s mouth, encouraging the kneeling man to suck. Taking it all in like a man parched in a desert, Kurt traces the subtle veins from root to tip. Wrapping his tongue around the bruised head, pulling it in to suckle.

“How bad do you want it?” Blaine asks, breathing ragged.

All Kurt does to answer him is hum.

“Fuck, I’m close. So close.”

Kurt doubles his efforts, coursing the speed of the infinite release. Reeling in the feeling of this new found power. Letting the excitement of it all travel through his body, goosebumps left in it’s wake.

Shaking from the need to explode, Blaine shudders out, “Face or throat?” Grabbing his own hair in an attempt to gain composure, “You gotta tell me, baby.”

Dismissing the earlier rule, Kurt grips Blaine’s hips and pulls him deep into this mouth, signifying his answer.

With a cry to the heavens, Blaine shoots his seed deep within Kurt’s clutching throat- jack hammering through the shock and pulse, a prayer ripping its way from his own throat. “Restore to me again the joy of your salvation,” pulling out, leaving a connected rope of cum on Kurt’s swollen lips to his abused tip, “and make me willing to obey you.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part to A Broken Prayer!
> 
> I know it's shorter than it should have been, but I ended up going back and deleting a good chunk of it. Hopefully, it still flows right.
> 
> Special shout-out to Alexis (msalexiscriss - Tumblr) for making the fabulous cover art for this fic. I love and thank you.
> 
> Be sure to read the notes at the end! Thanks, and enjoy!

“Kiss me.” Kurt begs as he tugs on Blaine’s loose pants, “please kiss me.” Desperation echoing off his voice with a stutter.

Dropping down to his knees, becoming parallel with his forbidden lover, Blaine whines with want. “Oh, Kurt, ” he begs while grabbing the pale man’s face between his clammy palms, “oh, baby.” Leaning forward to place soft warm kisses on Kurt's forehead, he continues to sing his praises. “I love you so much,” punctuating those words with smooth pecks over both of his loves eyebrows and cheekbones, “so damn much.”

Turning his head to kiss Blaine’s open palm, Kurt whispers in agreement. “I love you, too.”

The pair remain kneeling for a few minutes longer, locked in a warm embrace of content and calm, holding each other close, until Kurt lets out a noticeable hiss of discomfort.

“Shit! I am so sorry!” Realizing that the other man is still very much hard, “do you wan- do you want me to…” Blaine asks as he reaches down to unzip Kurt’s slacks.

“I want you inside of me.” Kurt lets out in need - twisting to the side, unzipping his pants and pushing them off his hips then legs. “I need you inside of me.” Looking deep into the hazel orbs before him, “I crave it, Blaine. I crave you.”

Leaning back in nervousness, slowly working his own pair of pants off, Blaine confesses his insecurity. “I’ve never done this before…”

Rolling his eyes at the father’s not so new omission,“have you ever watched gay porn?” Kurt questions as he rubs his hands down Blaine’s chest and stomach.

Leaning into the touch, a ruby blush forming on his face and chest, “yeah…but I doubt any of it is accurate beyond fantasy.”

“True” twisting the father’s left nipple softly, coaxing a low moan from the man. Kurt continues to push, “but the basics are pretty universal…” Taking a hand off of Blaine’s chest and using it to raise the holy man’s face, “do what feels right to you, Blaine.” Leaning forward to graze his lips over Blaine’s top one, Kurt temps the man with a push. “Go with your urges, trust those emotions.”

Pulling back again, Blaine whines with a scrunch of his face. “But on the floor? It’s all dirty and uncomfor-“

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

Releasing his hold on Blaine’s face, Kurt lays himself down onto the stone floor. Turning his body face down and placing his legs on either side of the Father, hiking his hips and ass up, Kurt jokes, “shut up.”

“I’m going to hell.”

Bouncing his ass an inch, Kurt pleads to be taken. “Grab it. Don’t get shy on me now."

Reaching out and grabbing a handful of each cheek, Blaine lets out a soft moan into the trembling air. “Fuck”

Groaning with pure want, Kurt pushes back into Blaine’s open palms. “You like what you see?”

Squeezing the rosy flesh before him, spreading the two halves apart, “you’re so open and ready for it.”

“Mmm.” Lowering his shoulders as he raises his hips higher, Kurt teases, “had to do something to pass the time while I waited for you to wonder out of hiding.”

Slapping a cheek then rubbing the sting away, “mmm, I wasn’t hiding,” adding another slap to the same spot, enjoying the ripple it leaves behind. “I had to go relieve the pressure you gave me,” spreading the halves again, eying the prize before him. “Dozed off right after I came.”

“Take me.” Kurt breathes out.

“Are you sure you’re stretched enough?” Blaine replies with caution.

Shaking his hips with a giggle, Kurt laughs at the question. “You’re cute.”

Spanking the younger man’s ass once more, showing he isn’t playing, “I’m being serious right now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fine,” Kurt huffs out, spreading his legs wider, “take a finger and see for yourself.”

With hesitation, Blaine takes his index finger and circles Kurt’s slick rim. Asking again for clarification, “I just put it in?”

Moaning at the sensation of Blaine’s rotations. “Yes, baby. Just put it in.”

Taking his callused finger and pushing slowly into Kurt, bypassing the convulsing bearer, Blaine stares in awe. “You’re so warm.” Working his index finger in and out of the velvety channel, picking up momentum the longer he does it, “so fucking warm.”

“A little more.”

“Can you take more?”

“Try it.”

Retracting his index finger and adding the middle one, Blaine pushes both back into Kurt’s warmth. Bending the tip of his finger ever so slightly. “Shit. You’re just taking it; swallowing my fingers whole.” Sliding them in and out, twisting on the outtake, “fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“You want it, Blaine?”

Blaine nods his head rapidly, still sawing his fingers in and out of Kurt.

“Just take it. Take it all.” Kurt proposes with a missed red streak flaring across his irises.

“Turn over. I want to see your face as I make love to you.”

Schooling his features, Kurt turns right side up, taking himself in his right hand and giving his cock a firm upstroke. “I love you.”

Looking down at the sight before him, Blaine takes both of Kurt’s legs and places them on his own hips. “I love you, too.” Grabbing is pulsing heat, Blaine slowly pushes it into Kurt, stopping halfway in order to let the taller of the two adjust to the blunt intrusion.

“Move.” Kurt grunts with a hitch of his breath.

“But don’t you need to aduj-”

Over impatient with hunger, Kurt interrupts the holy man’s question with a sharp push of his hips, engulfing Blaine’s cock entirely. “Damn you’re big,” using his inner muscles to squeeze the welcomed sensation, “so full, so full.”

“Shit!” Blaine yells with a pull back of his hips, thrusting forward into Kurt. Foregoing any and all second thoughts or worries. “I told you to wait!”

Smirking up at Blaine, meeting the thrusts with his own, “not in my vocabulary.”

Ramming into the man below him, bending down to bite the porcelain shoulder in front of him, Blaine teases, “you really will take anything, won’t you?”

Mocking the father, Kurt smirks with curl of his lips. “Welcome back, Mr. Anderson.”

Moving his mouth to the side of Kurt’s neck, breathing low into his ear, the father utters, “fuck you.” Working his hips faster and stronger into Kurt’s ass, in an act to do the most damage possible, reeling in the sensation of taking it all. “Fuck you take it so good, baby.” Rotating his hips a little on the pull out, “so needy for my preservation.”

“Kiss me.” Kurt asks as he bends his back in pleasure

Molding his mouth onto the others, Blaine lets Kurt dominate the embrace. Becoming overwhelmed with the suction compressing his tongue, Blaine breaks the kiss with a puff of air “I’m gonna, oh god…” Blaine warns as his hips became sporadic.

Wrapping his long slender legs around the convulsing man and holding his head firmly in place, Kurt flips them over. “No. Hold it in,” grinding down with a slow swirl, “not until you say it.”

Closing his eyes in an effort to hold off his release, Blaine begs with need. “Please!”

“Who do you want, Blaine?” Questioning as he grinds down, rotating his hips counter clockwise.

“You.” The father clutches the dark angel’s thighs, burying his nails deep within the salty flesh – sliding a palm down to grip the knee tightly as he ruts upwards.

The dimmed lights begin to flicker in and out, casting an eerie strobe over the man and beast. Candles starting to light on their own accord, while the floor grumbles with unruly energy.

Leaning his body down as he drags his open mouth across Blaine’s chest, savoring the salty taste of exertion on his tongue, Kurt prompts. “Do you want to be with me forever?”

“Forever.” Blaine promises with his eyes still firmly shut - unable to break the invisible hold that sits upon them.

“For all of eternity?” Kurt questions with a grind of his hips, forcing Blaine’s cock deeper to the root - adding that extra curve to the sway of his lower body.

“Yes!”

Raising his head a bit, focusing his coal coated eyes on the holy man’s bliss out face. The being smirks with a bounce. “Say it. Say it out loud.”

“I want you.” Blaine moans like a trance on the air.

Gripping Blaine’s chest, grasping for that extra purchase, Kurt shouts to the heavens. “PROCLAIM AND PROMISE YOUR DESIRES TO THE COSMOS!”

“I want to be with you forever and always…”

“FINISH IT!” Commanding with pure fiery, stroking himself in time with Blaine’s rapid thrusts.

“…till the end of time and beyond!” Blaine shouts as he comes undone.

Kurt peaks with a cackle as the walls buckle upon themselves. The once dim room now bursting with fire light, shakes as the ground quakes and opens below in gaping need. One by one the church pews start to burst like fire crackers going off in the night sky. The once pristine mosaic artworks that decorated the church’s high windows begin to melt off like over stirred paint, flooding the room in an ocean of glistening blood like red.

“…Kurt?” The father questions when he is finally able to open his eyes, looking up at the man above him. Noticing for the first time the change; no longer sat a set of ocean blue looking upon him, for in their place sat two onyx orbs piercing through his very soul.

Pinning a struggling Blaine’s arms to the ground, Kurt whispers with a smirk from above. “Your soul is mine.”

Sealing the deal with a forced kiss, the ground below the pair gaps open with a deep growl and sucks the two into the fiery depths below. With a flash of lighting and wave of mist, the church evaporates into thin air - taking all its secrets and knowledge along with it - completely erasing the past, present, and future, of Father Blaine Devon Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who read, commented, and favorited this fic. Meant a lot. You all rock!


	3. Sequel posted!

Hey, everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is finally up! You can find it on my profile, just look for — The Omen Verse: Descending.


End file.
